Almost Over
by wwfanz
Summary: This story is mainly about Trish Stratus, but she interacts with many other people. There is a little bit of everything in here. Although, I'm not quite finished yet.


Trish Stratus was lying in the arms of Jeff Hardy, just before the Raw tapings that night. They were minding their own business, when Stephanie McMahon saw them on her way down the hall. She stood there staring for a good minute, until finally walked over and tapped Trish on the shoulder. Trish slowly picked her head up, noticing Stephanie standing in front of her. "Hey Steph. Do you need something?" 

Stephanie crossed her arms and looked Trish dead into her eyes. "As a matter of fact I do. I need you to get this man out of my arena! If he doesn't have a ticket, he needs to get the hell out of here!"

Trish started to laugh, looking back and forth between Jeff and Stephanie. "You're joking right? You know him. It's Jeff Hardy. The Xtreme one."

"Yeah, Trish." Stephanie started to say, as Vince walked over to pat Jeff on the shoulder.

"Hey Jeff, how are you? TNA treating you good down there?" Vince stops to think, then laughs. "What am I saying? They've got Jarrett running that promotion. You're probably here to beg for your job back."

Jeff leans forward, while Trish removes herself from his lap. "Actually Vince. I just came to see Trish. We're an item now you know."

"Congratulations. You know, I've always said that you were perfect for each other." Vince says, starting to suck up.

Stephanie interrupts, grabbing Vince's arm. "Dad, I think you've had enough interaction for one day. It's time for you're medicine." Stephanie walks Vince back down the hall, as she winks back at Trish and Jeff.

Jeff looks stunned. "What the hell is going on with this place? Everything has gone to hell."

Trish climbs back into Jeff's lap, with her arms around his neck. "Things have been screwed up ever since you left us. That's why I was kind of hoping that you could kind of go to rehab and get your job back."

Jeff stands up in shock, knocking Trish to the floor. "What? Is this why you wanted to get back together all of the sudden? You care for nothing but yourself. Did you stop to think that maybe I'm happy where I am?" Trish trys to answer, but Jeff doesn't give her the chance. "I've never been better. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. For once, I am happy with my life."

Trish rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard this before. You said the same thing when Jim Ross told you to go to rehab. I love you Jeff." Trish covers her face as she starts to bawl her eyes out. "I really care for you alot. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeff's eyes open wider than ever before. "You mean?" Trish nods, as Jeff gets down on one knee. "Trish, will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring from his front pocket, which is in a purple velvet box.

Trish stops crying and looks stunned. She can't believe her eyes. "Jeff, you shouldn't have." He goes to put the ring on her finger but she pulls away. "I can't marry you. Not like this."

Jeff looks confused. "What do you mean? You just said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"As friends Jeff. I haven't talked to you since the last day you came to work. I have missed you. But now I realize how you really were." Trish picks up her bag and walks off, while flipping him the bird. "I hate you Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Trish walks into the locker room, as Amy spot her. She goes over to comfort her, but Trish pushes her to the ground. "I hate you and your friends! Get the hell away from me!" Trish puts her gear on as Amy blares Boy Hits Car out of her mini-stereo. She starts punching the air, turning around to see Trish ready to fight. "You wanna go?" Amy brushes Trish off and walks out the door, heading to the curtains. Her theme music hits as she makes her way to the ring for her match against Molly. Trish then follows her to the ring, before anyone else can come out. "Bitch! I was talking to you! Let's do it now!" Amy blows her off again, as Trish whacks her on the back of the head. Amy then lunges towards Trish, taking her down to the mat. Amy kicks her several times, then goes to pull her up, but only grabs her shirt. Trish is then topless in the middle of the ring, but doesn't care. She just wants a piece of Amy. Trish jumps on Amy, beating the crap out of her. The referees finally came down to stop this, and Trish ripped of Amy's top while being pulled off her. The people in the stands were going crazy for the two ladies, as they were being pulled to the back.

They were met with Stephanie McMahon who gave them a long speech on why that should never happen. "I am very disappointed in you both. Now get out of my face. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." The two lower their heads and walk off.

"I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't have acted that way." Trish says, grabbing her towel and heading to the showers. Amy just glares at her as she sits down to take care of the scrape on her elbow.

"Ow, ow, ow." Trish hears from the shower. She turns off the water and looks out to see Amy spraying her elbow with disinfectant. Trish walks over in her towel and holds her elbow. She then blows on it, as Amy pulls it away. Amy stands up and grabs a band-aid, then sticking it on her elbow. Amy grabs her bag and walks out of the locker room.

"What are you waiting for Trish? Go after her." Victoria says from the other side of the room.

Trish runs out the door, only to be met by Jeff. "Hey Jeff. Sorry about earlier." Jeff lent forward and kissed her. Trish had to lean on the wall to keep herself upright. Trish grabbed her bag as the two walked off holding hands.

Victoria peered out from the locker room to see the two walking out the door. "That girl is crazy."

Trish than stops before walking out the door, realizing that she was still wearing only her towel. "I'll be right back Jeff." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked back into the locker room. "You couldn't have told me that I wasn't dressed yet?"

"But it would have been less funny that way. At least this way us girls got some humor out of it." Nora said, putting on a pair of tennis shoes, as she got ready to leave.

"You already got your humor for tonight. You got a up close and personal seat for Amy and my catfight." Trish flipped her hair back as she took it out of the ponytail. "Or are you still upset that I ruined your match?"

"Who said that you ruined it? I was glad you came down in your rage. My back is still a little sore from the other night." Nora walked over to the door and looked back. "We're just glad that you didn't get fired." She walked out the door as Trish and Victoria sat there talking for a few minutes.

The ladies than hear a knock on the door. "Trish, are you ready yet?"

"Oh my God. I completely forgot about Jeff." Trish tells Victoria. "I'll be right there Jeff!" She yells through the door. Trish than grabs her bag and jumps into Jeff's arms.

Victoria is standing there at the door, watching the two make out. "I guess I'll talk to you later than." She shuts the door and cleans up the locker room before shutting off the lights and leaving the arena herself.


End file.
